Rewrite of Chilling violets
by 917brat
Summary: After a huge betrayal by those he trusted and finding himself thrown in to a whole world with a couple of serious changes how will Harry deal with the existence of ninja...full Summary inside
1. Chapter

Chilling violets

Summary-After a huge betrayal by those he trusted and finding himself thrown in to a whole world with a couple of serious changes how will Harry deal with the existence of ninja; especially after some complications occur because of the betrayal he suffered.

*I do own Naruto or Harry Potter nor do I make any profit off of either of them**

**should I have a pairing later on...should it be Het or slash. If so who with who?**

CHAPTER ONE

Snarling in rage Harry quickly tore his sword out of the, now, dead body of the deatheater; in front of him. Before bringing the sword around and using it to decapitate the person trying to sneak up behind him; wand raised to curse his back. While doing this, Harry sent a rapid fire of curses at the deatheaters trying corner him in from all sides; killing or badly injuring all of them without even looking or breaking a sweat.

The final battle of the wizarding world had finally started and after all of the training he had been put through Harry was ready to finish it; he was ready to completely destroy Voldemort. Harry continued tearing his was through the deatheaters; not pausing a second as he continued to destroy everything in his path.

Determined to make sure nothing stood in his way to his path towards Voldemort; even if it meant killing every single deatheaters that dared try. Not to say that Harry enjoyed killing, because he honestly didn't. However, if had to he wouldn't hesitate in killing someone on the opposite side; especially if hesitating meant that someone he cared about would die instead.

After what felt like hours of fighting a panting, nearly drained and completely sore Harry soon found a path clearing for him; toward the center of the battlefield. Where he could see Voldemort clearly waiting for him; a smirk firmly placed on his snake-like face.

Feeling cautious, knowing that it was a trap of some sort, Harry keep both his sword and wand in hand before slowly and carefully gliding towards Voldemort; ready to start the fight that would decided the end of the war.

Once Harry reached Voldemort his thoughts about it being a trap was proven one hundred percent correct. For no sooner had Harry stepped in front of Voldemort then did a large black shield snap up around both him and Voldemort. Once the shield appeared, Voldemort let loose a hair raise laugh before hissing out to Harry.

"Potter it time that I eliminated a certain thorn that has been in my side for far, far too long. It time I showed you the true might of the dark lord; the true power I hold within my grasp. Power your puny mind can not comprehend. And before you go thinking that your pathetic friends can save you or that, your twice damn luck will be getting you out of this. Think again. The barrier that appeared when you, so foolishly, walked in here stops anyone from getting in and everyone else from getting out and leaving. That means both your friends can't come storming in here to save you from me nor can you can't escape from your rightful punishment." Harry at hearing this gave a small smirk to the snake like man; he wasn't planning on running. Plus he saw a rather large flaw in Voldemort's plan, one that he'd gladly take advantage of, and he told Voldemort this in a rather mockingly bored tone.

"OH but Tommy boy you do know that that also means none of you're deathmunchers can come in here to help you out don't you? Nor can you 'tactfully retreat', right? Oh, as for tricking me, I walked up here knowing that it was a trap; you are sadly predictable that way." What he was saying, the way he looked while he was saying it and his tone seemed to enrage the already mad (both enraged and insane)dark lord even further for it was in a high pitched infuriated shriek that Voldemort answered Harry.

"You insolent boy! I have no reason to flee from a pathetic wizard such as you and I will not need my followers to deal with someone as harmless and weak as you! Don't think otherwise Potter! Now prepare to die you brat!" At hearing this Harry just gave a smirk to the dark lord; baiting him even further. Hoping that he could make Voldemort angry enough to attack him without thinking; hoping that he could wear the dark lord down a little bit. Fortunately, or maybe unfortunately, that is exactly what Voldemort did when in an enraged icy tone Voldemort spat out.

"Crucio!" Hearing this Harry quickly leaped out of the way of the spell and just as quickly returned fire; all the while a small smile of excitement making its way on his face as he did so.

Harry retaliated against the torture spell that Voldemort sent at him by letting a rapid fire of hexes and curses go; all of which would have severely maimed, killed or humiliated Voldemort in some way, shape, or form. That is if they had hit him; which none of them had been able to. Because, unfortunately, Voldemort was able to dodge all the spells Harry had cast; even if it was just barely. This caused the duel between the two were having continued on; getting more and more violent as time went on.

Lights flew from both Harry's and Voldemort's wands as both sides continued to fight. As curse after curse flew by each barely missed it mark or being blocked in some way. As each spell got darker and more sadistic as time went. As everyone around them stopped their fighting and watched one of the most powerful duels ever fought; a duel that was obviously one to the death.

As their fight went on both of them proved themselves to be incredible stubborn. Both were covered in numerous small cuts; Harry had a particularly bad on near his left eye while Voldemort had a very bad burn on the side of his throat. Both of them were covered in bruises, as well as burns and both of them and panting heavily.

Yet neither one of them was going to giving up, or giving in to the other; both not going to let anything stop them from ending the life of the other. Even if it killed them to do so; or at least it was that way on Harry side. Voldemort on the other hand was to proud to stop fighting and he didn't belief the boy in front of him had the skills or power necessary to kill him; despite the fact he had nearly done so a dozen time before.

Both sides were giving their all and more into the fight they were currently in. Harry with his superior speed, flexibility, creativity, and just pure power was doing everything he could do and using every ounce of strength that he had defeat Voldemort.

However, the same could be said about Voldemort. Who was using all of his cunningness, his cruelty, his knowledge and his pure control over his magic to the best of his ability. This seemed to make the two fighting to be entirely equal, neither seemed to be able to get an upper hand in their duel.

Added that with the fact that both were on their last legs in this fight, Harry more than Voldemort, seeing as Harry was completely fresh before the fight had started; while Harry had been fighting for a while before he had actually started to fight Voldemort. Made it seem like this fight would never end; or that it would only end with both of the fighters fell in exhaustion.

That is until Harry decide to drop the cuffs he was wearing. Cuffs that were a pair of thin silver bands that had several runes carved in them. The silver cuff them self where not that important but the runes on them were.

You see almost a year ago Harry had found some runes, the runes on his cuff in fact, in an ancient book. A book that just so happened to came from his family vaults. Runes that when used correctly made his magic constantly fight itself, thus making it stronger; when said Runes were removed. This wasn't the only thing the runes did though they, when combined with another much more simple rune, also acted like weights. Making them a perfect way to train himself in secret. Now it was time for Harry to revel the full effects of his training; even if no one knew about said training.

Hoping that they helped as much as he thought they would of when he first put them on Harry quickly realized the runes off of the band; he the just as quick brought out his blade. Then using the new burst of magic that the bands had given him super heated the blade and began to use it like a wand; as well as a sword.

Harry started swing said blade in an elegantly pattern, in an almost hypnotizing dance like motion, as he both curse and cut at Voldemort; doing both at surprise speeds and simultaneously. As he did this Harry was able to surprise the dark lord bad enough that he was able to successfully cut off both of his arms; permanently.

Voldemort both feeling and seeing this, he actually saw it before he felt it due to the cauterizing effect the blade had, tried to run away from Harry's attack. Only to find that his own barrier, the one he had been so proud of, was stopping him from doing so.

Harry seeing this let a small smirk once more settle on his lips as he quickly ran up to Voldemort. Then he looked him straight in the eye as he quickly brought both his wand, which he had once more brought out, and sword up and cut off Voldemort's head; before Voldemort even realized that he was really there. After he did this, Harry began burning every last part of Voldemort's body that he could find; to ensure that the dark lord was never able to come back.

Once this was done the black barrier, that had been keeping them both in and others out, fell. Because of this Harry was treated to the sight of every deatheater, that had been surrounding and beating on the barrier when it became obvious their lord wasn't winning, being blown back and knocked out; which to the exhausted Harry was both a hilarious and welcoming sight.

Knowing that with Voldemort dead, and having the majority of his deatheaters knocked out, that the war was pretty much over Harry turned with a smile at where he felt his friends and mentor standing. Only for the smile to quickly fall from his face, and be replaced by a confused almost panicky frown, when he noticed that his friends had their wands still drawn; and to make matters worse of all had them pointed at him. Realizing what was going on, but hoping to Merlin he was wrong, Harry licked his lips slightly before in a shaky, uneasy tone asked; trying to make a joke of it as he spoke to his friends.

"Hey guys what's going on the fighting is over. Look at all the deatheaters they're all taking a dirt nap. So why do you have you wands out...and why at me? I mean what have I done to deserve that?" However, apparently, his so-called friends would have none of it, for it was Ron; the man Harry once called a brother who spat out.

"Shut it Potter you know exactly what's going on. So don't act as if you don't. You knew that you were getting too powerful and too independent. You knew that no one would want you like that but still you did it. You knew you were just a weapon to be used but for some reason you seemed to think you were more than that. Well let me tell you right now that you're not. So just shut up and take your punishment like a good little boy; like a good little weapon." This, to Harry, felt like a dagger to the heart. A dagger that was dug even deeper then twisted when Hermione decided to speak up as well.

"Potter, while I don't exactly agree with what Ron has said, I do agree with what we are doing. Dumbledore says, that by doing this we will stop you from going dark; from becoming worse the You-know-who ever was. That if we do this it will safe all the lives you will take when you decide to get you unjust revenge. So please, for the little bit of love you still hold for us… for others, please just put down your wand. I don't want to have to hurt you, I just want to stop you, but if I have to I will." Hearing this Harry couldn't, and didn't want to, stop the snort that came from his mouth as he realized Hermione still practically worshiped Dumbledore; even as he held back the tears that were about to fall from his eyes. He then turned to listen to the last man that had his wand pointed at him, the man Harry thought of as a grandfather and a mentor; the oh so great Albus Dumbledore.

"My boy it is for the greater good. You know this and perhaps it you were w bit older and more mature you would understand it. We just can't have you going dark. One dark lord was bad enough the wizarding world can't suffer under another one; it wouldn't survive. Because of this, we have to great rid of the threat before it actually becomes a threat. I am sure if you had the chance to think about it you would too agree my boy." This was all said with an annoying all knowing smirk and a twinkle in his eye.

Harry after hearing everything that had been said could no longer stop the tears that fell from his eyes nor could he stop the rage that began to boil with in him. How dare they think he would go dark; especially after everything he had done for them. This was the thought that echoed in Harry's mind as he raised his wand; he wasn't planning on going down without a hell of a fight.

But apparently, Harry was a bit too slow, or the fight with Voldemort had tired him out more than he had thought. For the next thing Harry knew, was that there was three different curses heading towards him; all of which was designed to kill him in some shape or form.

Panicking Harry desperately called on his remaining magic. Hoping that it could save him in some way; or at least help him get out of the path of the oncoming spells. Only to stare in horror as his magic did something it had never done before; and something Harry could honestly say he hoped it never did again. It reached out and seemed to grab the spells heading towards him before blending into them; making it look like a wave of magic was heading towards him instead of only three spells.

Once the wave of magic reached Harry it began to circle around him. Before slowly beginning to be absorbed back into him; much to Harry's terror.

Agony tore through Harry's body as the magic from the spells that had been thrown at him and the magic he had called up began to fight with hiss natural body's magic. Before reluctantly combining with it; causing his body to twist and turn in unnatural angles as it did so.

The torture continued and got even worse as Harry was slowly pulled away from the battlefield by the portal that suddenly appeared behind him. A portal that was caused from the backlash of all the magic in the air.

And as he was pulled into the portal the last thing Harry saw of his home being the smug but angry looks of the backstabbers he once called friends and family.

Then the next thing Harry knew was that he was high in the air and falling at a quick pace.


	2. Chapter 2

Chilling violets chapter two

Summary-After a huge betrayal by those he trusted and finding himself thrown in to a whole world with a couple of serious changes how will Harry deal with the existence of ninja; especially after some complications occur because of the betrayal he suffered.

*I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter*

**should I have a pairing later one...should it be Het or slash. If so with who?**

Pairing

Gaara/Harry-6

Itachi/Harry-7

Naruto/Harry-2

Harry/Sasuke -2

Harry/Kakashi-5

Iruka/Harry-2

Harry/Ibiki-1

Harry/Shino-1

Harry/Neji-1

Orochimaru/Harry -2

Harry/Deidara-1

Harry/male Haku-1

Harry/ female Haku-2

Harry/Hana Inuzuka -2

Harry/Ramen Girl 2

Harry/Harem -2

Harry/anko-1

Harry/tsunnde-1

Harry/tsume-1

Harry/fem kyubbi-1

Harry/male Kyuubi-1

Harry/ hinata-1

Harry/hanaabi-1

Harry/ino-1

Harry/temari-1

Harry/sakura-1

Harry/Other Girl-3

**CHAPTER TWO- waking up and finding out**

The next thing Harry knew, after being sucked into the portal, was the sensation of both falling, and the unbelievable agony of his body being completely twisted around. As the magic around him, the magic from the portal, the magic from the spells, as well as his own natural magic began to adjust his body to fit its need; as the magic forced his body to adapt to it. This combined with the force with which he hit the ground finally caused Harry to lose his grasp with consciousness and pass out.

Gasping and groaning in pain Harry slowly began to wake up; wondering what had happened as he did so. That's when two things hit him, one thing being the memory of everything that had happened before he passed out; including being sucked up into the portal and the pain he had felt before passing out. The second thing being the feeling of the most fowl bloodthirsty aura Harry had ever felt. Hell it made Voldemort aura feel seem like that of a buzzing fly; annoying but easily ignored.

Trembling slightly and feeling like he was close to passing out Harry searched for what was putting out such an aura; temporary forgetting what had caused him to be there in the first place as he did so.

Harry didn't have to look hard for what was giving off such a dreadful aura because he found it the minute he lifted his head; and what he saw really shocked him. Because not from him, and heading towards what looked like a rather large, though odd looking, village, was the source of the aura; in the form of an enormous blood red kitsune with nine tails.

Swallowing heavily and remembering what he had read about kitsunes and how they only attack if extremely angry or deeply wrong. Harry bowed his head for the unfortunate village, that had done something to anger the obviously very powerful kitsune, and began to pray that they could somehow appease it in some way.

After doing so, Harry turned away from the village, and the enraged kitsune that was attacking it, before heading off in the opposite direction. At the fastest speeds, his still throbbing and sore body could take him at. Determined to find out just what the portal had done to him and where it had taken him; while trying to get as far away from the danger behind him as he could while doing so.

Yes, he felt bad about not helping the village that was being attacked but he was only one person and without knowing just what the portal had done to him he, most likely, would not have been able to help much and most likely would have be a hindrance to whatever the village had planned in the long run. Beside, even if he only would admit it inwardly to himself, the kitsune must have had a reason to of attacked and the village might have deserved the attack.

That in mind Harry keep on running; channeling his magic throughout his body to make sure he went a lot further, at a much faster pace, then he would normally have been able to. Though, while he was doing so, Harry couldn't help but wondering why he seemed to be moving at a much slower speed then what he used to when he normal did this.

After what seemed like hours of running and channeling the little magic, he had left through his body, a panting and exhausted, Harry found himself at a small lake. Seeing the lake and suddenly growing very nervous as to what had happened, because deep in his gut Harry knew the portal had changed him in some way, Harry slowly, very slowly began to make his way over to the lake.

Once he got to the lake Harry nearly fell into in pure shock as he got a good look at just what magic and the portal had done to him. The first thing he noticed, and wondered how the hell he hadn't noticed to begin with, was that he had somehow been de-aged to be about four or five year old; a small four or five year old to be exact.

The second thing was his hair had somehow gone from its previous dark reddish brown to a startling icy blue color. A color that as harry got a good looked at it reminded him deeply of the frozen icebergs at the North Pole.

The third thing he noticed wasn't very startling change but it was eye catching. His skin, had gone from a pale almost ivory color, to a deep rich looking tan. A tan that Harry never really was able to get before no matter how much time he spent in the sun.

Then finally the last thing he noticed, and the one that really had all of his attention at the moment, (in the physical change at least) was the fact that the portal had caused him to lose his mother eyes. His mother beautiful emerald green eyes where gone and in the place was a pair of eerie violet eye; eyes that Harry got the feeling he was really going to hate in the future.

Seeing these changes, especially the change about his eyes, Harry felt tears began to build up behind said eyes. All of the changes hurt a bit because his looks were part of what made him, him. But he felt he could have dealt with them, if they hadn't happened all at once; and if he had a say in them. But he hadn't and they hadn't so harry felt really lost at the moment; especially as he looked in to those unfamiliar eyes.

Looking into the eyes Harry began to cry for real, as he realized something. He had just lost the only thing he had left of his mother's. Thinking on this, Harry sat down on the edge of the lake and finally let the sorrow he had been holding back completely envelop him.

Harry as he did this let the thought he had been trying to block out repeat over in his head and force him to relive the worst part of his life. Fist he had lost his actual parent, then because of Dumblfuck he had been forced to grow up basically as a slave to his so-called family. After that, he had been forced to participate in a war that he real wanted no part in. Then after fighting in a war and putting up with all of the wizarding world predigest harry found himself being betrayed and nearly kilt by those he had called family. What was going to happen next was he going to lose his magic on top of all that!

Harry immediately after think that, felt his eyes widen, and then began to desperately feel for his magic; sighing in relief when he found it. Only to frown once he got a good feel of it or to be more presences when he noticed the foreign feel to it; and the fact it seemed even stronger than before.

Feeling this Harry quickly began to realize that whatever had happen in the portal had not only changed the way he looked but had also changed his magic a great deal. Which Harry knew meant that he would have to start from scratch all over again to relearn how to use it; at least to get it back to the level it had been at.

Groaning at this Harry threw his head back for a second as he thought of all the hell he had put himself through the first time he trained himself in control over his magic. A groan that got even louder as he realized that he would have to do it all over again; probably at an even more extreme level then before if the more powerful feel of his magic meant anything.

Understanding this ,but not wanting to continue think on the future hellish training he was going to have to do, as well as thinking of nothing better to do, Harry let the exhaustion he was feeling take over and laid down to rest a bit. Hoping that, perhaps, he could gain back some of the energy he had lost as he did so.

Harry as he did this also began to think on just what he needed to do to get him back into the shape he had been in before the portal had pulled him in; and hopefully past that. After all, at the moment, he was in a child's body so it should be slightly easier to get his current body in good shape instead of an underweight extremely malnourished teenage body, as he had to do with his earlier body. Harry while he was contemplating had a sudden thought strike him; one that he knew was a rather important one. The thought was that he needed to know what he could do right now, with both his magic and his current body, before he got started on what he would do.

That in mind Harry stood up and went a small distance away from the lake; it was time to see just what he could still do. But first before he did that, he needed to find his wand; which Harry hoped had came with him during his trip through the portal. That in mind, and hoping for once he had some good luck, Harry reached for his wand; which should have been in the holster on his right arm. Only to freeze when he came in contact with an empty holster. ( oh and just in case your wonder his cloths had shrunk to fit him he is currently wearing a pair of baggy black jeans that got tight around his ankles and a dark almost blood red short sleeve shirt.) Feeling this Harry began to search for his wand on the ground around him in an almost panicked fashion. After a good thirty minutes of doing this Harry fall to the ground, in shock empty handed; cursing both lady luck and fate in his head as he did so. As it turns out his wand either didn't make it through the trip in the portal or it never entered the portal to begin with

Harry spent a good ten minutes staring out in to space just curing in his head as he came to terms with the fact that he no longer had a wand with him. After he did this and calmed down a bit Harry slowly got up and dusted himself off. Harry then gently laughed to himself while muttering softly to no one.

"Well I guess I am going to have to find a way to all the magic I could without my wand. I mean wandless magic may have been said to of been impossible, but then again so is surviving the killing curse, as well as living from being bit from a basilisk. That and I seemed to of been able to use my sword as a wand with that was also said to of been impossible So the way I see it I seem to have the knack for doing the impossible; so I have got to at least try to use wandless magic…So I guess I will have to put that on my to do list…When I finally do start training." Here Harry pause from his self monologue and walked back over to lake, he had walked away from during his panic over not having his wand, before continuing speaking aloud to himself.

" For now, I want to see if I can still do some of the magic that doesn't require a wand…and I'm not including potions in that I suck big time at that; most likely would end up poising myself if I tried to do that… And that would give old Snapy way too much joy so that is a no go." That in mind Harry started to try all the magic he could recall that didn't need a wand to use. Though much to his horror he found out that sadly his sword, like his wand, also didn't make the trip so he couldn't use it to practices any magic either. So he was rather limited to what he could do.

An hour later, Harry found that he could still use rune, could still manipulate the elements slightly; though it was major drain as well as straining because of his much younger body. And that he could still use the small amount of Metamorphmagus ability that he had; which mainly could only be used to change his hair length, as well as make very small barley noticeable changes to the shape of his face.

At the moment though, Harry was trying his favorite type of magic; one that like the other magics he had been using didn't require a wand. And the magic that was the main reason why he knew so much information on kitsunes. He was trying animagus transformation; or to be more precise he was trying to transform in to his animagus form.

Harry began to concentrate on his animagus form, a form that was literally a living terror during the war, and slowly Harry began to shrink as fur began to cover his body; then less than a minute later a three-tailed kitsune stood in the place where Harry once stood. Smirking in his vulpine form Harry eagerly bonded back over to the lake to see his kitsune form. Only to once again nearly fall into said lake when he noticed the changes had extended from his human body to his animagus for.

Where before Harry in his animagus form had been a nearly full-grown three-tailed Kitsune that reached about the size of a horse, or much smaller if he wished, with pitch-black fur that absorbed the light around it and brilliant, piercing emerald green eyes rimmed with red. Was now a three tailed icy blue colored kitsune kit; about the size of a real small kitten. With fur seemed to shimmer in beautiful in the sun. Its eye were also an eerie violet rimed in an almost white icy blue color.

Also after taking a looking closer at his new form Harry noticed an even bigger difference from what his animagus form had been and what it had become; his tails. Whereas before his three tails had been tipped ,each it's own separate color, with Dark blue, suggesting control over water, pure bright white, Suggesting control over light, and light almost swirling looking grey, suggestion control over wind. Was now tipped in an orange red where the dark blue had been, suggestion control over fire instead of water. A dark black instead of the pure white, suggesting control over shadows and darkness instead of light like it had been. Then the last tail was tipped in bright yellow instead of the light swirling grey it had been; suggesting control over lightening instead of wind. (Oh and in case you're wondering it is only lightly colored on the tail and only at the very tips. You wouldn't really notice it if you didn't already know it was there.) Also, now that he was looking closely at his tails he could see that under each tip was a very, very, thin band of bright emerald going around each tail; an emerald color that looked just like his eyes had been or what the killing curse had looked like.

Seeing all of this, and thinking about where he had woke up and what had been happening when he woke up, Harry began to wonder just what the hell had happened it the portal. That and why the hell had said portal basically inverted him. (Dark reddish brown opposite is icy light blue, emerald green is violet, red is blue, fire is opposite of water, as is light and darkness.)

Thinking on this Harry couldn't help but wonder what else had changed and just what else the spell, his so-called friends, had fired at him had done to him.

Focusing back on the memories of his back stabbing friend betrayal Harry tried to remember just what spell they had fired at him, and not just that they where deadly. It took him a while but Harry was able to eventually put a name to each of the spells that had been fired at him and when he did, Harry paled significantly.

There had been three spells before they all had combined together with his magic and each had been meant to kill him. Hermione had sent a spell that gave him a quick acting incurable disease. One that would have killed him in less than five minute at the most; in a practically painful fashion if Harry remembered what he had read correctly. Ron had sent a very powerful draining spell at him. One which would have forcefully taken all of his magic, then his life as it used said magic it took from him to kill him in a bloody agonizing way; it would have taken ten minutes and would have been the most painful ten minutes of Harry's life. After those two, Dumbledore had sent an ancient heart-stopping curse at him. One that would of stopped his heart and of kilt him the minute it hit him.

Thinking on this and the effects of all those spells. Then remembering that the curses had all merged and had combined with his magic Harry couldn't help but wonder aloud.

"Just what the hell did those spell do to me!"

_**Harry will have a new blood limit because of the spells and because I really can't think of a better name I guess it will be called death touch bloodlimit. Basically because of all the death spells he had been hit with Harry now carries a bit death within him. His touch can make some of greatly ill and would bring death if he continues touching them. He can also inject his death chakra in someone deadening the limb and with enough chakra injected in can also kill the person. Kind of like the Hyuuga but doesn't need to see the pressure points or chakra points. Oh and at the beginning of the bloodlimit it can only cause illnesses going from weak colds to deadly disease depending on the amount of chakra and the amount of ski n on skin contact the person had with the user of the bloodlimt (aka Harry) causing dead with a touch is the final part of the bloodlimit and only activates when the user (Harry) has full control over his bloodlimit or it an extremely emotionally/life or dead moment then the death part of the bloodlimit will activate.**_

_**It weakness is that unless controlled it will affect everyone the holder of the bloodlimit touches. So Harry will need to learn control it quickly if only to stop the effects or he will not be able to touch anyone without them getting ill because of it. Also, it constantly drains chakra if the bloodlimit is not controlled. That and the death strike (kills a person with on chakra injection) takes a lot of chakra and control to be used. It also can only be used a few times; say like maybe four times a day at most. Also all the strikes, Death strikes or not are much more effective if they hit near an important organ. Oh and if it hits the heart, with even the smallest amount of Harry's chakra, there for his blood limit, it will immediately stop it even if a small amount of chakra is pushed into it.**_

_**Ps: If you can think of a better name for the bloodlimit I have please tell me. Oh and please remember to vote for the pairing as well as the weapon Harry should have.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chilling violets chapter 3

Summary-After a huge betrayal by those he trusted and finding himself thrown in to a whole world with a couple of serious changes how will Harry deal with the existence of ninja; especially after some complications occur because of the betrayal he suffered.

*I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter*

**should I have a pairing later one...should it be Het or slash. If so with who?**

Pairing

Itachi/Harry-29

Gaara/Harry-25

Harry/male Kyuubi-25

Harry/Kakashi-22

Harry/ female Haku-11

Harry/Hana Inuzuka -11

Harry/Other Girl-11

Harry/Ramen Girl 10

Harry/Harem -10

Harry/anko-10

Harry/fem kyubbi-10

Harry/ hinata-10

Harry/ino-10

Harry/tsunnde-9

Harry/tsume-9

Harry/temari-9

Harry/sakura-8

Harry/Sasuke -6

Orochimaru/Harry -6

Harry/Ibiki-6

Naruto/Harry-6

Harry/Deidara-4

Harry/male Haku-4

Iruka/Harry-4

Harry/Shino-3

Harry/Neji-3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Harry was suddenly thrown from his thoughts and observations by a chilling, yet oddly familiar, powerful aura behind him. An aura that easily dwarfed all the auras he had ever felt before; even the aura of nine-tailed kitsune he had saw earlier.

Petrified at this aura, and completely baffled as to where he had felt it before, Harry turned to where the feeling was coming from. Only to stare opened mouth in complete shock, as well as complete horror, at what he saw when he did turn back.

There behind him, and over the village where the kitsune was or had been attacking, was something that Harry was sure would give him nightmares for a long time to come. Because standing over a man who was standing on a giant toad, and boy did that part cause Harry to look twice, was death.

Seeing this, and highly confused as to how he knew just what death looked like, Harry took off running in the opposite direction of the village. He knew right then and there that he wanted nothing to do with a village that had upset an obviously powerful Kitsune then called on death itself down upon them. It just did seem like the sane thing to do and despite the many dangerous, often deadly, stunts Harry did, he wasn't Insane; at least he hoped he wasn't.

Harry had been running for a good thirty minutes now and his body was now killing him; telling him if he didn't stop soon it would shut down on him. Making him stop by force if it had to Knowing this, and getting feeling that he really didn't want that to happen, Harry stopped running and started to look for a place he could rest; one that he would be preferable not seen or easily found at. This is when Harry noticed something that left him wondering how the hell he didn't notice it in the beginning. What Harry noticed t was the fact he was still in his kitsune form. Eyes as wide as they could get in the form he was in Harry started to change back.

Only to freeze completely and stop transforming out of his Kitsune form when a thought hit him. His kitsune form was a lot smaller then his human form, or at least it was currently, and it would be much easier to hide in; despite the coat it had on him. Plus, as Harry continued on with the train of thought, in his kitsune form, he at least he had a small means to defend himself with; his small but sharp teeth and claws. Which was more then he currently had in his human form; something Harry swore he would work on later. So with these thought in mind and knowing that his body wouldn't let him run any further Harry climbed into a hole in a nearby tree and fell asleep; praying that no one would find him as he did so.

Hours later Harry was awoken by the sounds of someone talking nearby. Curious as to who it could be but slightly frightened at the same time, because he knew at his current status he wouldn't be able to do much to defend himself, Harry peeked out from his hiding place to see if he could see who was speaking. Only to find out he couldn't because some plat was blocking his view; but he could hear what was being said and that seemed enough for Harry at the moment. So Harry continued listened to what was being said. Hoping that he would be able to hear something that would help him in some way; either to figure out where he was or what the hell was going on.

"Hey did you hear about that attack on the leaf? Apparently Kyuubi, you know the nine tailed kitsune, attacked it! From what I heard the Kyuubi came out of nowhere and started destroying the town and nothing they could do could even slowed it down!" This was said in tone that showed just how scared the man who was talking was. However, the response he got was anything but that. If anything, the man who responded talked in a voice full of awe; and not a little disbelieve.

"Yeah I heard about that but did you hear about what actually stopped that monster? I heard that the fourth Hokage entered the battle on that giant toad of his and was able to defeat the Kyuubi….but that isn't what happen was it." This was great with a snort from the man before he answered; an answer Harry was listening to with great detail because he didn't believe a nine-tailed kitsune could be stopped by anything mortal.

"Yeah it's true the fourth Hokage did kill the Kyuubi, saved lots of lives when he did so. But, I heard that whatever he used to kill the nine tailed fox also killed him and now the third Hokage has to take up the mantle and become the Hokage again." Harry at hearing this nearly fell out of the tree he was in but somehow managed to stay in it and continue listening in on the conversation; still hoping he would be able to get some helpful information.

"Man, that really sucks I mean the fourth Hokage was doing a great job while he was Hokage. I really got the feeling he would have taken the leaf to a whole nother level; especially after everything he had done in the war…Though that's not to say that the third Hokage was bad or anything. No, he was brilliant when he was the Hokage. But he is so old…" Here the man trailed off, and Harry really hoped the other man would continue because he was starting to get some of the information he wanted. Luckily, for Harry, the other man in the conversation picked up where the first man had trailed off at.

"Yeah I got the same feeling about the fourth Hokage and he really was great in the wars; especially with those Stone nins and his flash thing. As for the third Hokage, he may be old, but he is still really powerful and is no way, shape, or form a joke in anyway. I mean you can't be made a leader of a ninja village if you are a joke and you know this. "The other man didn't seem to want to argue or he most of agreed with what was being said because he didn't even pause as he replied back.

"Yes I know this, but he is going have his work cut out for him with everything that has happen and it's not going to be easy for him in the least bit; especially with his age. You and I both know this so don't deny it."

"Yeah I know that but he will be able to get it done. I know this. Besides think about all the sale opportunities there are going to be at the leaf. I mean we are going to make a bundle with all the things they are going to be buying. After all, they will be buying a lot of stuff to replace what they lost and it's going to be like walking into a goldmine. Me and you are really going to make away like bandits with all the stuff we have to sale." The first man excitedly whispered as he started to daydream about all the money he was about to make. Unfortunately the man he was talking to didn't seem to quiet agree with him and though he was crazy if the tone he replied back in meant anything.

"What the hell are you talking about with this We? There is no we! I am getting the hell out of here as soon as I can and I suggest you so the same; just as quick. I mean look at the bad streak of luck that the leaf has had lately… that's not going to change anytime soon; I know it isn't. They must have angered something powerful, some type of god, or something to have luck like that. But it doesn't matter to me what they did all that matter to me is that I know that I am not staying there and no amount of sales or money is going to get me to say otherwise!" As he said this, the man was quickly packing up his carts and putting away all his goods. Obviously wanting to get away from the village as quick as he could now that he had, had a good conversation, with what Harry was guessing was, an old friend. A friend that didn't seem to agree at all what was being said because soon he started shouting at the other man'; making Harry's ear pin back against his head in discomfort as he did so.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?DON'T TELL ME YOU REALLY BELIEVE IN ALL THAT BULLSHIT. I MEAN COME ON SURE THEY HAVE HAD A STEAK OF BAD LUCK BUT IT HAS GOT TO END SOON…." Here the man stopped shouting and started to try to persuade the other man into stay.

"And it has probably ended already. I mean the attack was stopped before it got to bad right? Their village wasn't that badly damaged and they have a good leader…they have the third Hokage leading them, man. So, doesn't mean that their luck is now looking up. Just like ours will be if we stay here man. I mean think about it. Think of all the money we would earn. More money than we would ever make anywhere else. Plus, at least here, we wouldn't have to worry about all those bandits and missing nins that are out there. Like we would have to if we went somewhere else. Now come on you think on this and use your common sense let's stay here!" Only for the one, he was trying to convince to keep packing while saying in a tone that said he wouldn't be swayed otherwise.

"No I can't. I just got a bad feeling about this place and I can't stay here while I got this feeling. I'm going elsewhere but I promise I will come back a visit you man…I just really can't stay here. This place just makes my skin crawl for some reason." Harry in his hiding place began to think, he knew he needed to come up with a plan and needed to come up with it quick, but he wasn't sure what he should do at the moment; after all he did have a couple of choices open to him.

Should he go back to the leaf, a place he really felt he shouldn't be going to, with the man that was going to the leaf. In the hopes, he would have a safer trip and find out more information about the place he landed in. Or should he go with the other man to where ever he was heading and hope that it turns out for the better; while gaining information as he traveled. And if he did go with either man should he do so in his Kitsune form so that he remained unseen and there for safe. Or should he use the fact that he looked like incredible young to his advantage and act like a small scared child while pretend to stumble upon them so that he can get safe passage with them to where ever they were heading?

Sighing as he thought of all of this plans and all the ways they could go bad Harry began to wonder if he should just stay in the tree and hide there until he died. But Harry knew he could do this and that he needed to go through with at least one of his planes so with that in mind Harry climbed out of the tree. It was time he put his plan, or at least the one he had chosen, in to action and quickly; so that he could talk himself out of it.


	4. Chapter 4

I just am posting this up to say that I am really sorry, a story just recently fired my computer tower and can't get back on it. Which means I have that until I do or find a way to get the information off of my computer I have lost the two chapter I just finished typing for it's for the greater good and the three chapters for a new story I was writing a little vampire Harry potter crossover…any way I guess what I am saying is that until I get my computer up and running I will not be able to post any updates. Currently I am on a little note book computer which is hard to type on because the keyboard keeps messing up so I really can't type on it. I hope that your not too mad and understand…but I do promise to update as soon as I get the other computer up and running…which might take a while because money is a little tight right now.


End file.
